Behind the Secret Ruins
by Simpleguiltypleasures
Summary: “What would you do if one of the Gods of Olympus fell in love with you?” A SatoshixRisa love story. Risa Harada as an archeologist while Satoshi is one of the Gods of Greece. CH 10 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**BEHIND THE SECRET RUINS

* * *

**

**By Danavalkyrie**

As usual, another Satoshi Risa Fantasy/love fic, ehehehe (Just cant get enough of this couple)

"What would you do if one of the Gods of Olympus fell in love with you?"

**A/N: Pls don't laugh, just based the characters like in Greek mythology with a twist.**

**Characters:**

Daisuke – God of Fire and crafts

Satoshi – God of Wind and Ice

Riku – Goddess of Love and Fertility

Takeshi – God of Prophesy

Risa Harada – 25 years old, an Anthropologist

James Hart – one of Risa's co-workers, obsessed with Risa

Samantha – another of Risa's colleagues.

Professor Cromwell – A renowned Anthropologist and Mentor of Risa

* * *

**Flash back 20 years ago**

Harsh cold wind covered the romantic city of Greece. A man age of 50 walked down the silent street. It was past nine in the evening, he was so busy with the artifacts he got from Greece that he forgot the time. The man came from a very wealthy family, although he is the renowned Historian and Anthropologist respected by millions of students worldwide; he lives alone. No wife, no children. As he turned toward the main square, he saw a little girl lying on the cold pavement. A little girl clad in a white oversized t-shirt. He silently walked towards the sleeping little girl. The girl's face was dirty and there are trails of dried tears on her cheeks_. 'Poor girl'_ he thought to himself.

He touched the girl's shoulder and gently shook to wake up her up. The girl whimpered for a minute because of the cold then opened her brown orbs. She looked at the old man then smiled at him.

"Hey child, why are you here? Where are your parents?" He smiled back.

"I don't know. Who are you?" The little girl smiled. She tried to stand up but winced again from pain, the old man looked at her and saw that there are bruises on her arms and legs.

"Are you all right little one?" concern evident in his voice. The little girl nodded and said, "I'm hungry sir. Do you have any bread with you?"

"I'm sorry but I didn't have any bread with me, why don't you come with me instead to my house so that you could rest, eat and heal your wounds?" the man reached out his warm gentle hands to the girl.

"Thank you, sir," the girl replied as she took the man's hand

"You're very welcome, but from now on, you can call me grandpa."

"Yes, grandpa"

* * *

**Present**

A high-pitched excited scream woke the girl from her musings; she is still buried in her work at the Cromwell Education Center, Japan Branch. She must have been very tired from all the paper work. She looked beside her colleague Samantha who was so engrossed with a romantic novel.

"Samantha, can't you see that we are still working. Put that book down and help me up with these files." Risa Harada told her officemate.

"Aw, come on Risa, you're so anti-climatic. I'm in the most passionate part of the book now. The hero stalked on the girl he likes and when she turned down a deserted alley, he suddenly pulled her into a crushing hug and kissed her squarely on the lips and then told the girl that he is so in love with her and you know, she loves him back and everything started to heat up…"

"Yeah right, I am not interested so start working." Risa sarcastically said.

"Hmp! Risa is a Kill joy." Samantha pouted and started researching again. The two were now very quiet, trying hard to finish the task from Professor Cromwell.

After and hour, the two decided to go home but was stopped by James, one of their officemate.

"Ms Harada, Professor wants to speak with you, he is in his office waiting for you. I have to accompany you to him since this is concerns a very big project."

"Thank you James, you go first, I still have to return the books." Risa said.

"Oh, Risa don't worry about it, I'll be the one to clear the stuff, you go with James" Samantha said with a naughty gleam in her eyes, she knew that James is in love with Risa. James spared a thank you look to Samantha then turned to Risa.

"Shall we?" He asked the girl as he extended his hands to her. Unfortunately, Risa shrugged and walked past her 2 obnoxious colleagues.

Upon arriving at the office of Professor Cromwell, Risa smiled and kissed the forehead of the old man.

"Good evening Grandpa"

"Good evening too my dear"

James then appeared by the doorway and greeted the two, Risa then settled into one of the couch and James sat beside her.

"Well then since all of us are here, I'd like to tell you both that I am assigning you to a very big project" The old man said.

"What was the project about professor?" James asked and added, "How much money will we get from the project?"

"Well Lad, the project is located in Greece and since you two always top the university research team, I want you two to handle it."

"Grandpa, is this about the ruins that your team excavated 2 years ago?"

"Well Risa, it is the ruins. Since you love History and Science, I want you to research all the necessary information about the ruins, it seems to be one of the temples of their so called gods or goddess, I am not sure though."

"Professor, you can count on us, I think this project would really profit us with millions of dollars. If we get some artifacts, might as well sell it to collectors" James remarked, one can see the glint in his eyes when it comes to money.

"James, we are working as archeologists for the sake of educating the world about the past, you should have taken a different job if what you only think about is the money!" Risa's temper started again.

"Well, well. Do you know that you look beautiful when you are this mad?" the egoist said to her.

"Stop it you two!" professor Cromwell said. "I called on you two to work together for this project, set aside your differences, here are the plane tickets to Greece. You'll both be leaving this country in two days."

Risa and James took the tickets from the old man. Risa turned from the two and started walking towards the door.

"I'll take my leave now Grandpa." She looked back and smiled at the old man. The old man nodded.

"Good night love" James added which in turn earned him a death glare from Risa.

* * *

**2 Days after: Narita Airport**

"ATTENTION TO PASSENGERS FOR GREECE, PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 4"

"ATTENTION TO PASSENGERS FOR GREECE, PLEASE PROCEED TO GATE 4"

These are the words ringing around the airport. Risa donned a peach halter dress with a khaki feminine twill jacket. On her left hand is her luggage while on her right hand is a book about Greek Mythology. She was currently reading the story of Eros and Psyche.

"Hmp, Eros and Psyche huh?" a voice behind her erupted. She knew very well that irritating voice and her anger suddenly builds up again.

"What is it that you want?" she growled lowly.

"Nothing, just wanted to cheer you up, you might get bored reading a book like that?" James coolly said.

"Why should I be bored when the one that's really boring is YOU!" She turned around and walked towards Gate 4 to submit her self for inspection before boarding the plane. James just stood from where Risa was standing, his mind imagining dirty thoughts about the girl.

_'Take your time in ignoring me Risa Harada, for you'll be mine when we get to the ruins'_ He hissed in his mind as he started following the girl towards the gate.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 2: Meet the God of Wind.**

Risa walked towards a small hidden door shaft, she crawled her way towards the door and unto the shaft, one emergency light in her right hand and a small bag that carries her snack bars, notebook and ball pen on the other. When she finally get to the lower part of the ruins, she stood up, dusted herself and when she raised her eyes to scan the room, flames started lighting up her way. In the middle of the room stood a life sized statue – A God with mighty white wings made of an unknown glistening stone. She walked towards the statue, her jaw dropped - The statue was so lifelike in colors and its eyes were so real. She felt like being watched by those dark blue eyes as she circled the statue for inspection.

**Well, don't forget to leave a review. Tell me what you guys think of my story. Thanks for dropping by to read, God bless you**


	2. Meet the God Of Wind

**Behind the Secret Ruins**

**By Danavalkyrie**

A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed and added me to their faves and alerts. I really appreciate it. God Bless you.

**Chapter 2: Meet the God of Wind**

* * *

**10 A.M - Greece**

The Plane landed the romantic city's airport, the flight was a bit uneasy for Risa, beside her the annoying man who just kept staring at her_. 'Darn it, the nerve of this man' _she tried looking out of the window but she really felt uneasy with James looking at her from head to toe. Memorizing her every curve and lines

"For the 3rd time James, Why the hell are you staring at me like that?" she heaved, her breast bounced in a way James liked. The man instead of answering her turned to look down on her breast.

"Nothing" James licked his lips, his gesture made Risa feel like harassed.

"Hmp!" the young lady then pulled her twill jacket from her lap then covered herself.

"Aww, why did you cover it?'' James moved a bit closer to her ear then sarcastically whispered. "I'll make sure you'd be very comfortable with me, Ms. Harada"

"You wouldn't dare now James," She answered

"Is that an invitation, Risa?"

"Take it more as a threat, Mr. Hart"

"Well, we'll just see what will happen" James plastered an evil smirk on his face.

'_Better be on guard, I really don't trust him'_ She made a mental note on herself and formulate a plan to make sure she wont be with the man. She then stood up to disembark from the plane, wanting to be away from James. Upon her exit from the main airport, she hailed a cab to take her to the Hotel where she would be staying. James on the other hand saw how the girl was in a hurry.

"Ha ha ha, you cannot escape from me Risa, I'll be watching over you!" James shouted and laughed like a maniac, people around him stopped and stared at him like he is crazy.

He glared at those who were staring at him and began whistling while walking leisurely out of the airport.

After 30 Minutes, she was finally in the safety of her hotel room. She locked her door and lay down the welcoming bed, she wanted to sleep but she still has to work after lunch. She's glad that at least she'd be able to meet some of the archeologist and engineers working under her grandfather. She pulled out the plan of the excavation from her luggage to review the site. _'Seems like there are some hidden parts in this underground temple, better be ready'_ She stood up from the bed to take a warm shower. 

After a few minutes she decided to wear her slide resistant rubber shoes, a fitted pink top and a black cargo pants with 6 pockets just in case she find some interesting artifacts. "First thing first, Eat Lunch!" she merrily said as she left her room.

* * *

**1:30 P.M. - Excavation site **

James was already at the site when Risa arrived, there are 6 Archeologists and 5 engineers all talking about the underground temple.

"Well, looks like you are the only flower among the thorns huh? James said, that is when Risa realized that she is the only female in the team.

The Japanese looking archeologist then told everyone that they have to divide by 3s. Since they are 13 in total, Risa Decided that she would go on alone, She then took one of the satellite phones by the table and started moving in towards the main underground entrance. James started following her but he was stopped by 2 of the engineers. Another chance to get Risa was lost, He turned to glare at the engineers but they seemed to be unaffected.

The temple was huge and dark. It was filled with sturdy pillars, she could see some old Grecian scripts by the walls and decided to take a look at the scripts. She accidentally brushed her hand on a small engraving of lotus flower with wings on the side. It glowed and suddenly a small stone door 3 feel in height and diameter opened. Risa walked towards a small hidden door shaft, she crawled her way towards the door and unto the narrow shaft, one emergency light in her right hand and a small bag that carries her snack bars, notebook and ball pen on the other. When she finally get to the lower part of the ruins, she stood up, dusted herself and when she raised her eyes to scan the room, startled as flames started lighting up her way. In the middle of the room stood a life sized statue – A God with mighty white wings made of an unknown glistening stone. She walked towards the statue, her jaw dropped - The statue was so lifelike in colors and its eyes were so real. She felt like being watched by those dark blue eyes as she circled the statue for inspection.

"Well, you must be the God of the Wind, judging by your armor and your appearance." She stopped up front of the towering statue in front of her. She moved a bit closer, her hands on the chest of the statue as she tiptoed to take a closer look at the eyes and wondered how life like it is, she can even see her reflection in pupils of those blue eyes – as if she is looking at someone else's soul. (A/N: Try looking at the eyes of the person beside you)

"So Beautiful" She muttered under her breath as she released the air that she's been holding on as she inspected the eyes, She then realized that the statue is at least 5 inches taller than her. She then moved again, her hands brushing the chest, arms and wings of the statue. As she looked back to the face of the god, her hands automatically cupped the cheeks of the statue, "Who ever made you must be very good, you are so life like." She gently brushed her fingers on the entire face of the statue. "If only you are true, I might have fallen in love you." she found herself blushing and a bit surprised to find the statue's eyes gently looking down at her. Her face just inches away from the Handsome God.

'_Ok, this is weird; I must be imagining things, maybe from jetlag. How could a statue look at me like that?'_ she said to herself.

She sat on the floor, her back facing the statue and began scribbling on her small pocket sized notebook. As she's engrossed into writing some details, She felt like being watched again, and out of nowhere a gentle wind began to circle around the room, she could see the flames surrounding the room to be gently dancing from the breeze. She looked around the room only to find no one so she just shrugged the feeling. She started writing again when this time she really felt something warm like breath tickling onto the back of her neck and left ear. Goosebumps started forming on her back. This time, the wind seemed to be a bit stronger and the sound of warm breath more evident on the skin of her nape and ear.

Slowly, slowly she turned, from the corner of her eyes she saw white wings gently flapping creating gentle breeze. As she fully turned to face what ever that thing beside her, an unvoiced choke replaced her supposed to be scream - face to face and kneeling in front of her is the glowing God of Wind, blue eyes deeply staring into her dark brown orbs. She seemed to be magnetized by the scene in front of her. The God stood up and circled around the girl, as if examining her, his wings suddenly flapped harshly that the flames started dying. They could hear footsteps moving towards the small door.

"Miss Risa, where are you?" called on the others.

"Look over here, a door!" screamed by someone

"She might be inside, lets' go check" James's voice hovered above the others.

The flames suddenly died down and when Risa looked behind her, she saw the beautiful god glowed more brightly, mighty Wings moved and suddenly he is gone.

* * *

**In another place **

2 red haired lovers were seated on an Ivory canopy, the two were giggling and sharing fruits from a gold bowl.

"Daisuke, can you light those candles for me?" Riku sweetly whispered to the God of Fire who was currently busy selecting grapes from the gold bowl.

"Sure my lady Love" Daisuke said, he summoned his fire and the candles around them lit up with delicate glow.

"Wonderful!" Riku gleefully said, she clasped her hands and hugged Daisuke who in turn blushed as red as his fire.

Takeshi the God of Prophesy barged in, annoyed at the two. He cannot concentrate with his oracles because he could hear the two giggling, kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other. He was about to scold the two when the main gate of Olympus flew open with a bang making the semi-god Guards flew like pins being hit by a bowling ball. The Other gods and goddesses were surprised as well when the loner God of wind walked in.

"I take it you have a very fine day today Satoshi" Takeshi joked; his head and eyes glowed as he looked at Satoshi. The Wind God remained silent as he sat down on one of the clouds around Zeus. Riku and Daisuke walked over to him.

"Seems like everyone around you were wondering what could have made Windy mad today" Hera laughed.

"Takeshi, can you tell us?" Zeus asked.

"Well, here it is" Takeshi opened his hand and a white glow appeared showing everyone what happened earlier.

The Gods and Goddesses giggled hearing what Risa had said, only to stop when the glow showed the beautiful face of Risa.

"She looked so familiar" Ares said. Everyone nodded and turned to look at Riku whose eyes were fixed on Risa's image.

The Goddess of love and the God of Fire seemed to be surprised as well. Takeshi then closed his hand and the glow vanished. The girl really is her splitting image. Seemed like something deep inside her made hear heart beat fast.

"Well, go back to what all of you were doing" Hera shouted. Satoshi was also thinking, He knew somewhere from before when he was still a child, the girl is familiar.

Takeshi's voice loomed over the three, "Everything happens for a reason, the truth is out there. It's up to you 3 to find out."

"You seemed to know all about this, why don't you tell us instead?" Riku said. Daisuke nodded as well and Satoshi just stared at the god of prophecy.

"If I tell you, it won't be fun." Takeshi winked at Satoshi. "Well, I'll go down, seemed like my priestesses were calling up for me. A lot of humans were asking for my Guidance lately." Takeshi then cast a spell and a golden chariot of the sun appeared and with a flash, Takeshi was gone.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3: Conference **

-It was midnight and Risa cannot sleep, wide awake or eyes closed, all she can see is that beautiful God.

-3 gods flew into the night; they have to speak to the fates to find the truth.

-James got a spare key to Risa's hotel room.

**A/N: So Chapter 2 is done, as usual; don't forget to leave a review. Thanks to all, have a good day and God bless you **


	3. Conference

**Behind the secret ruins**

**By Danavalkyrie**

This chapter is dedicated to **aline**, I hope you could PM me, you seemed to be watching me coz when I posted my chapter one, you are the 1st one to review, then on chapter two, I think few minutes after posting, you are the 1st one to review again. I want to thank you.

Thank you to sei mong for adding the story in her C2 list, And to those who left their reviews – isha-chan, crimsonseeker20, Soul of Aqua Blue, and added me to their favorites list and alerts – AnimeFreak169, Haruhi-ism and The curse of the Anime. I am deeply honored by all of you.

By the way, I just put up a site in Devian art, I'm finishing some sketches related to this story, once posted, I'll tell you guys about it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Conference**

Mr. Matsumoto squeezed his way to the small door, he saw Risa staring at the high ceiling of the dark temple.

"Ms Harada, we've been looking all over for you. You've made a discovery. We've been looking for other traps here in this temple and found none but here you are. The Japanese man smiled at the girl.

"Hey can you go out now?" James shouted from the other side, He is a big man so he cannot crawl his way to the other side.

"We better go now miss Harada" Matsumoto said, the girl nodded and followed and started her way out. When Risa finally managed to crawl out of the shaft, she was greeted by James's crotch in front of her face.

"Nice view isn't it?" James boasted as he puts has hands on his hips.

Upon standing up, Risa slapped the man hard on the face. The others with them are shocked, "If you dare lay your dirty finger on me or come near me, I'll make sure you rot in jail" Risa was now blushing not because of anything else but because of anger.

"Ms Harada, wait!" Mr. Matsumoto shouted but the girl was in a hurry to leave the site. James turned to look at the Japanese man while he caressed his violated cheek. Mr. Matsumoto then waved the key card. "She must have dropped it from her notebook" The man said. James snatched the key card from him. "I'll be the one to give this to her"

* * *

**At Mount Olympus**

Riku woke up panting; Daisuke still lay asleep beside her naked. She walked towards the edge of the kingdom and she saw Satoshi by the peak of the mount.

"Satoshi, you seemed to be thinking hard again?"

"I was rouse by a recurring dream," Satoshi said as he looked over the horizon, he could see Takeshi's Sun chariot gliding up in the sky and onto the "celestial Garage" (hehehe – the Author running out of terms). Out of the door was another Goddess welcoming him.

"What took you so long?" the night goddess said, her arms on hips pouting at Takeshi.

"My Lady, it is summer and not December so technically the days are longer, plus one of my priestesses falls in love with me so can't say no if she is so beautiful"

"Hmp, pervert!" the goddess of night started flying, her gown made of midnight blue sky and stars began covering the entire sky. Riku laughed at the two. Sometimes gods and goddesses could really be crazy.

"So Satoshi, can you show me your dream?"

"Certainly" Satoshi then opened up his hands and a white sphere formed showing Riku his dreams.

"_I vow that I'll remain a virgin until I find the one that is destined for me." The young Goddess told everyone in Olympus._

"_Why is that?" asked Zeus. "Don't you like Takeshi or Poseidon, They are both very powerful?" Zeus pointed at Takeshi who was busy Ignoring Ares who was picking fights with him. Poseidon on the other hand was looking and flirting with another Goddess A__mphitrite_

"_No!" the girl shouted, she stormed out of the kingdom leaving the other deities wondering. As the girl stepped outside, she saw 3 other lads – 2 boys and another girl playing by the edge of the mountain Kingdom. _

_One of the boys was sitting resting in one of the clouds while the other two are running around._

"_Hello" the girl approached the resting lad. She tried to climb up the cloud when the boy glared at him. Suddenly, the girl felt like crying so the boy softened up a bit._

"_Don't cry, what's wrong?" the boy asked. Facing the girl and looking at her as he offered her to sit beside him on the cloud._

"_They wanted to marry me off so that Takeshi or Poseidon would be more powerful"_

"_What's wrong with that?"_

"_I don't want that, I vowed to be a virgin until I find the one that is destined for me. It would be wonderful to give ones self to someone they love according to my sister"_

_She glanced at the boy and blushed when she found him intently looking at her._

"_Can you tell me your power?" the boy asked_

"_I have the power and control over life and rebirth"_

"_I see." The boy stood up, flew away from the goddess to pick up a flower so that the girl would cheer up, a scream was heard throughout the mountain._

_There on the cloud stood Chaos holding the girl. The girl was struggling to escape from her captor but was strangled by the dark God. _

_The celestial guards tried to save the girl but Chaos emitted a void where they were sucked in. _

_The 3 lads decided to help but were stopped by Zeus's thunders as it spiked towards Chaos. It was too late; one of the 3 lads cried the captured girl's name as Chaos dived down to oblivion._

Riku gasp as she looked at Satoshi. "We have the same dream, God of Wind."

The God looked at the Goddess and out of No where, Daisuke's voice was heard.

"Let's ask the fates and the other demi-gods for answer, we have a Celestial case to crack, Since both of you have the same dream, it is possible that it is not a dream but a fragment of your memories"

The other 2 agreed. Satoshi exposed his 2 mighty wings while Daisuke called on his Blazing unicorn. The fire God then assisted Riku as she mounted the Unicorn; the three Deities glided the night sky in search for an answer.

* * *

**Back at the Hotel**

Risa kept on looking and digging in her small bag for the key card, she also searched her cargo pants but she really can't find it. She sighed in defeat and went down the elevator to request for a spare key.

At the lobby, she saw James looking at her. He just smirked at her as she asked the receptionist to give her a new key. She then hurried back to her room to shower and prepare herself to sleep. As she stepped to the shower room, memories of the God flashed in her mind, she found herself blushing by the mere memory of it. She remembered her words_. "If only you are true, I might have fallen in love you."_ not realizing that in front of her is the god himself. _'His eyes are so beautiful'_. She then concluded that if she is not hallucinating in that temple, then maybe the Gods and Goddesses around the world really exist as people revered them. She then shrugged at her thoughts and continued washing her body.

Risa finished her bath then walked out of the bathroom naked, she then faced an oversized mirror to look at herself. Down just an inch below her navel was a birthmark. She tried remembering about the birthmark but really didn't squeeze out any information from her memories. She then donned a simple white dress then left her room to have dinner.

* * *

**At the Fate's coven**

The fates were the goddesses who controlled the destiny of everyone from the time they were born to the time they died, be it Mortals or Gods. They too, like Takeshi can see the past, present and future, they can alter the fates of mortals but when it comes to Gods and Goddesses, they can see what would happen but they cannot alter it since they are bound by Hades and will be punished if they do so (in my story, okay)

Riku was getting irritated by every tick of minute, they have been on the Fate's coven, and the 3 fates were laughing in a high-pitched tone.

"Hi hi hi hi! Ares and Athena's people were still fighting!" Clotho said.

"Well Dear sister, we cannot fathom why those two picked on the US and Iraq, It's not even Greece?" Lachesis asked the other two, she was busy looking at the Destiny mirror where they see the war.

Atropos exitedly squealed, "Look! Look, a fallen soldier!" Atropos hurriedly checked on the threads around the room, she found a red thread that was glowing in a faint light.

"Ah here it is" Atropos held up the thread as the other two circled around her. Lachesis's face saddened. "Atropos, can you just spare his life, he is after all a good father and his wife will be bearing their daughter?"

"Lachesis, my hands were itching to cut threads, why stop me now?" Atropos glared at her sister.

"Ah! How about this tread? He is a corrupt government official, he would be a much better candidate" Lachesis pulled up a very thick gold thread. Athropos stared at the thread, she smiled and looked at Clotho. "I know what you want sis, the pliers right?" Clotho said.

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Riku shouted. The fates glared at her, irritated that they were disturbed.

Daisuke stepped towards the 3 fates. "Hello ladies" he smiled, "We are here to ask some questions, I know you are very aware of what was happening both in Human and celestial world, right?"

Lachesis smiled back and looked at the other 3. She pointed at Riku, "It's a boy!" then at Daisuke "You really are a stag! Nyahaha!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Satoshi.

"Oh, Your'e Windy right?" Atropos said

"No, I'm Satoshi, God of Wind" Cloto stepped forward and inspected the God. "Quite handsome, I know why you are here."

"We know what is coming but we are not allowed to tell you directly or else we will suffer damnation in Hades" Lachesis added after her sister.

"But we can give it to you by form of Riddle, It is up to you how you understand and what you are going to do about it"

Atropos held the hands of her sisters and chanted, then from the destiny mirror came words in riddle.

_By the rise of Artemis in the darkest night,_

_Gods will gather for the __Churning of the Sea._

_During that night the goddess will be revealed,_

_Alas! Chaos will return to claim thy fair Virginal Goddess_

_The flower will be in full bloom attracting both righteous and evil._

_The wing must be joined with the flower to make sure peace will be restored, If not, the flower will wither and will be eaten by Erebus._

_If the goddess will be joined with the Wing, the flames of love will _

_Bond the two, thus cleaning the hearts and minds of both_

_Mortals and Immortals, if not _

_Then Darkness will befall in Celestial and Mortal world_

"I really don't get it?" Riku said as she reread the words etched in the mirror.

"It is only up to you Satoshi to answer this riddle, Fire and Love must wait in Olympus, The churning of the sea is near and Artemis will bless the oceans and will awaken the sleeping goddess in her sleep. You must hurry though; Darkness is so near." Lachesis answered.

Daisuke looked at his best friend, He motioned to him that they'll be leaving, Riku then nodded her head towards the fates and bid their thank yous and goodbyes.

Satoshi then glided the night sky; he then remembered that his temple does not allow human females to enter. He must find the woman he encountered that day. She might have the answer. He processed the riddle in his mind as he flew towards his temple.

* * *

**After Dinner**

Risa went back to her room; she enjoyed the nice spicy dinner at the hotel restaurant. She decided to continue reading the stories about the Greek mythology gods and goddesses. Every now and then the face of the God flashing in her memories distracts her. She lay down the soft bed trying to make her mind blank but to no avail. She decided she wanted to sleep. She tried counting sheep but instead of sheep, she sees white feathers in her mind.

"Darn it!" she sat up_. 'I can't sleep'._ She stood up and went to the bathroom for a change of dress leaving her nightgown by the bed. _'The wind might be better'_

After a few minutes, a click was heard. James's head slowly appeared by the door, Risa's room was dark and the light by the closed bathroom door was the only light throughout the room. James silently closed the door and with another click – the door was locked.

James tiptoed and by the bed she saw Risa's white night gown, he picked it up and smelled it. 'Hmm, rosemary.' He thought as he then took off his top and glides the silk delicate fabric in his skin. He will wait for Risa to come out of the bathroom before he pawns on her. He was imagining her naked body behind the bathroom door as he waited in anticipation. More dirty thoughts circling in his mind as he took out a handkerchief and a small bottle that holds some sleeping potion on the inside.

* * *

**Preview of next chappy: Help!**

Risa's in Big trouble!

**A/N: That's all for now, will try to update. Hope you like it (",)**


	4. Help!

**Behind the secret ruins**

**By Danavalkyrie**

A/N: Thanks to all of you for taking time in reading this fic.

To all those who reviewed – Thank you so much and May God bless all of you and your family.

**Chapter 4: Help**

**

* * *

**

**Back in Mt Olympus**

Daisuke and Riku got back from their quest. Riku was quiet as she descended from the unicorn.

"You're so quiet ever since we left the coven?" He drew the goddess into a hug and kissed the junction between her head and shoulder.

"I was just wondering about what the fates told us earlier." Riku then turned to Daisuke and pulled him into a hug.

"Yes, I was wondering then when they said it's a boy? Wait! Could it be ---" Daisuke was cut by someone else

"You're pregnant – yeah right, another mischievous god will be born just who'd be flying all around the place shooting heart tipped arrows on both Gods and humans, Grr." Takeshi, arms crossed on his chest walked in. The lovers were surprised. Riku then touched her belly and looked at her beloved with tear filled gentle eyes.

"YAY! I'm pregnant!" She happily shouted, her voice echoing on the entire mountain, Daisuke's face light up as well and they kissed. On the other side, the older Gods and Goddesses were holding a meeting for the upcoming churning of the sea when they heard it - _"YAY! I'm pregnant!"_

Upon hearing it the deities were silent and as they looked at Zeus, they saw him crumble, his hands touching his forehead (like a person suffering from migraine) and they could hear him say, "Oh NO!"

Hera glared; for it was foretold in the oracles that a very cute and naughty little god would turn Zeus into a pervert and a polygamous God. Hera then formulated a plan to make sure that Zeus would not stray away from her.

**

* * *

**

**Back at the Hotel**

James had been waiting nearly an hour outside the bathroom door; he could hear small drops of water hitting the bathtub, patience getting thinner and thinner as the sound became louder throughout the room. He was sexually high earlier but the wait made him loose his appetite

Different thoughts were now swirling in his mind as concern instead of lust sets in his brain _'She must have fallen asleep while taking a bath?'_ He pictured Risa's naked body in the bathtub drowning in her sleep, he imagined himself running towards the door, tearing it open and there Risa drowning, he scooped her in his arms and he could really hear her saying "Oh! James, My Hero!" thus earning him the kiss that he's been dreaming of.

"Nyahaha! Cant' wait for that." He whispered as he clasped both of his hands in a very greedy manner.

He waited for 5 more minutes and when no Risa came out of the door, he barged in only to find the bathtub filled with water and no sign of Risa inside.

"NO!" He shouted, he nearly claimed the girl that night only to find out she is missing from her room. He then hurriedly left the room fuming with anger and frustration.

**

* * *

**

**Temple of the Wind**

Satoshi arrived in his temple. Flames circled around him again giving glow into the hidden room. He was looking for something when someone disturbed him; he was not really fond of women so he made sure that his temple would throw out any females that would dare to go in the temple. He was puzzled though how the girl was able to enter the temple and even find his secret room, surely his curse should have reacted in any way.

_He then remembered an oracle given to him by Takeshi when they were teenagers (in immortal time). "Well, God of Wind, I know how you hate women – be it mortal or immortal – but you cannot escape the future. Even if you don't want to, you will be affected by Riku's powers. I see a woman; that no matter how you try to strengthen your spells will be able to penetrate all that is you – Your mind, heart and soul! Nyahahaha! Takeshi laughed like a madman god. Satoshi just shrugged. "I'll make my spells more powerful, no female will come near me unless I permit them to."_

"_Well what about Riku? Takeshi winked, "Hey, She's my friend and the destined wife of Daisuke." _

"_Huh? Are you sure? I clearly saw her as the one who was destined for you, however she has long hair?"_

"_Well, maybe your oracle does not work on someone like me." He brushed his hair with his hands and his wings glowed as he left the dumbfounded god. _

His musing was cut off when he heard the small door of his secret room opened, and from under the shaft he saw the lady who looked like Riku popped in on the small door. He hid himself in the shadowed corner of the temple.

"Whew!" He heard the girl say, he could see the girl wearing a light blue dress. _'What the! How did she manage to get in here?_' the god was wondering.

Risa walked towards the center of the dimly lit room. Her face saddens a bit. She wanted to see the God that was bugging her consciousness.

The God was still watching over her from the shadows. He saw her walked towards the darker part of the underground temple. Unbeknownst to the Girl the darker part of the temple's floor had a large hole leading to an abyss of death. He prayed the fates would not let the girl slip into the hole but then as if on cue, she fell. He no longer has a choice but to save her.

"HELP!" Risa Shouted and closed her eyes. She suddenly felt a tug in her arms and as she looked up, she saw him. The God of Wing, strong wings supporting them as he flew up from the large hole. Summoning his power as he transported out of the hidden chamber, He gently deposited her to the main hall near the underground entrance of the temple. He was about to leave when she touched his hand.

"Please, don't leave" She whispered, her bangs hiding her eyes. He turned back to look at her. She finally looked up to the towering God above her. She blushed again seeing him looking at her with questioning eyes. _'She really looked like Riku'_ he said to himself

"How did you manage to enter my temple?" He asked, eyes never leaving hers. With his power he will know if the human in front of him would lie or not. She just smiled and proceeds to tell him how she managed to find the seal (read chapter 2) and that when she touched it; it glowed and opened the door. The girl continued blabbering about some other things when she heard him.

"What is your name?"

"Huh?" Risa stopped talking and looked at the God, "I am Risa, How about you?"

"Satoshi, I am the God of Wind and I must erase your memory so that…"

"No!" Risa angrily shouted. The two heard some movements near the entrance. Satoshi flew up and used his power to hide himself, his presence still in the temple. He kept watch.

"What an annoying God! Leaving me all alone here!" she hissed under her breath, her words however did not escape the ears of Satoshi.

The place was now dark; the only light that illuminates the place is Risa's flashlight. Footsteps are now getting nearer the entrance and when she looked up, she saw James by the entrance, flashlight on his right hand and a wet handkerchief on the other.

"Risa" James's voice echoed in the temple like a maniac. He swung the flashlight and playfully traced the light on Risa's dress, the light settled on her face and it blinded her.

"You've been very, very bad, I'll enjoy your body as a payback for insulting me," the man hissed at her, Risa tried hard to run towards the small door that leads to the hidden chamber. James was fast; he blocked the entrance and violently pulled Risa's long hair, making the girl cringe in pain, the maniac then threw Risa to the ground and he covered her nose with the wet handkerchief making the girl smell the sleeping solution he had soaked in the cloth. Seeing the girl getting a bit disoriented and dizzy, in one fluid motion, James tore Risa's dress revealing her body. He violently removed the girl's remaining underwear. Risa slowly slipping into drowsy sleep tried to fight the man off as tears started falling in her nearly closed eyes. "Help!" She whimpered in her stuttered voice and before her eyes fully closed she sees a sudden burst of bright light surrounded the room.

**

* * *

**

**Preview of Chapter 5: Nyahahaha! No preview yet, chapter 5 is a surprise to everyone, I think the story would be at least 15 chapters to the max, or maybe less. **

**To all: Stay tuned – we have a case to crack! **

**Love you guys**


	5. Divine Intrusion

**Behind the Secret ruins**

**By Danavalkyrie**

A/N: I love you guys for supporting my fic. Thank you (Pulls readers/everyone into a tight hug)

Wasn't able to update ASAP because of work - Financial forecasts and reports to submit to the big boss of company. Actually, my only way of releasing stress is writing.

* * *

**Previous episode**

"You've been very, very bad, I'll enjoy your body as a payback for insulting me," the man hissed at her, Risa tried hard to run towards the small door that leads to the hidden chamber. James was fast; he blocked the entrance and violently pulled Risa's long hair, making the girl cringe in pain, the maniac then threw Risa to the ground and he covered her nose with the wet handkerchief making the girl smell the sleeping solution he had soaked in the cloth. Seeing the girl getting a bit disoriented and dizzy, in one fluid motion, James tore Risa's dress revealing her body. He violently removed the girl's remaining underwear. Risa slowly slipping into drowsy sleep tried to fight the man off as tears started falling in her nearly closed eyes. "Help!" She whimpered in her stuttered voice and before her eyes fully closed she sees a sudden burst of bright light surrounded the room.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Divine Intrusion**

Satoshi saw what happened, He was fighting his urge to save the girl or leave. He was about to release his wind powers to knock the man off the girl when a blinding light illuminates the entire temple. An anguish cry was heard and the naked sleeping girl levitated in mid air, her navel glowing. On the floor a few feet below her was James - unconscious, an unknown force threw him off thus knocking him unconscious. He saw the girl's light slowly fading and was about to fall when he flew towards her, in time to break her fall. Satoshi then looked around to check for anything that could cover the girl but found nothing. She is still asleep as he inspected her. Her body is still glowing and as his eyes settled on her navel, she saw her birthmark, a lotus flower in full bloom; He remembered seeing the same birthmark in Riku's navel. Although when Daisuke took her as his, the love goddesses' birthmark was altered her lotus flower was now encircled in flames, a sign that the destiny and the union of the two was fulfilled. he gently traced a finger into the birthmark and it glowed into a golden light that made him feel like his body was being pulled towards the girl. Satoshi scooped the girl from the ground, he held her into a tight embrace and used his mighty wings to cover the naked body of Risa; he then summoned his winds so that he could fly back to Mount Olympus without using his wings, He needed to have Riku and the other goddesses take a look at the girl. Plus the mere fact that she is glowing seemed to intrigue him.

* * *

**Hotel **

Samantha arrived at the Hotel where two of her colleagues were staying. She was sent by Professor Cromwell to ask for some update and to make sure that the 2 were getting along. Samantha is a bit sad though because she is attracted to James but submitted her defeat to Risa. She knew that no matter what she does, James would not look at her. A sudden movement jerked her back to reality - James.

James' face registered anger and he seemed to have wounds on his face and arms, Samantha was uneasy _'did I just see his eyes became red?, maybe it was just bloodshot from anger'_ The big man walked towards her, evil smirk in his lips, he spoke "Samantha, what a pleasant surprise to see you here – alone."

"Ahahaha, James um… professor asked me to check on Miss Harada"

"You seemed so nervous, Samantha?"

"I'm just cold, and tired that is"

"How about a glass of wine in my room?"

"No thanks" Samantha ran away from the man, she was scared. His persona emitted evilness and deception. She felt someone yanked her arm, she shouted in pain. James was holding her, his fingers moving to places where one could feel disgust and anger. She tried to break free when Mr. Matsumoto and 2 Russians walked towards them.

'_Now I know why Risa hated this man'_ she thought as she ran away from the James and out of the hotel, she needs to stay away from the others, she shivered at the memory of James' hands, tears fell from her eyes as she hailed a cab.

* * *

**MT Olympus**

Satoshi flew as fast as he could to the kingdom. The guards upon seeing him opened the gates as soon as possible avoiding themselves being thrown like bowling pins again. Riku and Daisuke who were situated by the ethereal garden saw the wind god carrying someone; they ran towards him to help him.

Riku looked at the sleeping girl in Satoshi's arms, although still sleeping, the birthmark is still glowing. When Satoshi gave Risa to Riku, both the goddess and Risa's birthmark glowed a golden light attracting the other deities. There is only one reason to this and Riku knew it. She smiled and became teary eyed when she hugged the sleeping girl.

Risa woke up, wearing a white robe, when her eyes fully opened to focus, she saw unknown strangers looking at her.

"She's awake!" Hera joyfully said.

"Risa Harada! Where did you get your birthmark?" Asked Ares pointing a spear on her (like in police interrogation).

"Idiot!" Athena hit Ares' head with her sword. "Of course birthmarks came with you from the moment you are born."

Riku walked over Risa; the deities were mesmerized, the two really looked alike. Riku pointed on her navel to show Risa the same birthmark. The Goddess of love smiling at Takeshi, the Prophet God then walked towards the girl then spoke.

"Risa Harada, welcome home"

Risa looked at the god then passed her eyes towards all the deities who were smiling at her, Zeus, Hera, Daisuke, Riku, Athena, Takeshi and the others beaming a welcoming smile at her; Ares was frowning and caressing the bump on his head that Athena made. Her eyes finally settled on the blue eyes looking at her, no emotions can be seen on those eyes and she wondered why her heart suddenly jumped.

* * *

**Next chapter's preview: Her questions, their answer **

**Risa asking about her past, the deities' response and the return of Chaos**

That's all for now my dear ffnet friends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well, I have to go back to finishing my reports now, I'll update again by Wednesday. Thanks a lot and LOVE YOU guys!


	6. Her Questions, Their Answer

**Behind the Secret ruins**

**By Danavalkyrie**

* * *

A/N: Hello my beloved friends – really weird, you see, I've been writing this fic and my background music is always – A song of Storm and Fire (Tsubasa chronicles). I don't know why but every time I hear the song, I find lots of Ideas for the story whirling in my mind, as if I am watching a movie with eyes closed then my hands would just type so fast for the idea via my notepad. (Weird? I think so). By the way, my desktop wall paper – Satoshi and Risa of course (my heart swelled with love for the boy with glasses) 

24/05/07 Company's general assembly-- OH my God! I'm so thankful, my efforts were not wasted, and the bosses liked all my works, reports and financial forecasts that the American owner of the company wanted to meet me personally so that he could thank me for helping the company get more money from clients.

In short – I'm so inspired that this chapter turned out the way I wanted even though it's a bit late. (Good emotions can really stir creativity and is very powerful that it is so wonderful that you tend to share happiness to everyone)

-Shameless advertising – I hope you would also support my other DN Angel Fic **"NERDS MAKE BETTER LOVERS"** – another SatRisa Fic. It's an M fic but not the typical M with detailed stuff; I just put it in M because of some words/language like SX etc. –End of Shameless advertisement-

This chappy is dedicated to Little Sister a-fs-kit-jeni-7-28 (",) who wants James dead (",)

To SafireLupe for her support and Gosshiku Seirei, my inspiration.

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Hotel**

Samantha rested through the entire night. Having showered to get rid of the uneasy feeling and after eating her favorite meals, She decided to call the old man to tell him what has happened at the hotel and that Risa was missing.

The old man's nose was buried into thick books about the symbols and prophecies about the god of Wind when his mobile phone rang. He then heard what his assistant had said and found out that his decision of sending Risa with James to be a mistake. He then told Samantha that he would fly to Greece tomorrow morning to see what happened and to help find Risa. He thanked Samantha and was happy to have her assistance. Samantha to be fact is an agent; she's currently undercover to help Mr. Cromwell with his work. Hart is a clever one who would smuggle some artifacts and sell it in the black market. He also has criminal records in the business world, money laundering and extortion. She may look like a silly witted girl but she does that to hide her real identity and job.

After the conversation with Mr. Cromwell, she decided to go look for Risa. She found out earlier from the other archeologists and engineers that the girl is missing. She asked the others to help her find Risa. First stop is police station to file a missing person report, and then to Japan Embassy for the same issue then last is at the Ruins. She also wanted to question James about the issue but when she and the others went to his Hotel room, he is also missing.

Samantha was a bit suspicious about James; he knew the man was so obsessed with the granddaughter of her client. He did remember him having bruises and burn marks in his body. She also wondered if those bruises were related to Risa's disappearance and the burn marks – thoughts about her previous cases entered her mind like criminals killing their victims then burning them. She just hoped and prayed that her hunch is wrong.

(A/N: Ah Heck who am I kidding here? You all know where Risa is (",) anyway, just follow the case and everything will be pieced together like a puzzle)

* * *

**Her questions and their answers**

Zeus called on every god, Goddesses, Fates and even the Celestial electoral Tribunal (Argh! Why am I thinking politics today!) Fates, demi-deities, for a general assembly to talk about the final instructions for the churning of the sea and to present the long lost missing Goddess of life and rebirth to the entire celestial community.

Risa was in Riku's chamber, a very big chamber. Riku bathed her sister and donned her in a very sheer see through white goddess gown that made the poor girl feel like naked. Every now and then would hug her and just stare at her with a smile on her face.

Right now she is in front of every celestial beings in the kingdom looking at her, staring at her navel, her face then back to Riku and then to Zeus.

According to the Love Goddess and her husband Daisuke, she is the long lost twin sister and Goddess of Life and rebirth.

"How can I be a Goddess, I am just a mere human and the grand daughter of an archeologist" She told every one.

"Hades, I'd like you to release the curse of the fates so that we could all know the truth." Zeus told him.

The God of the underworld was at first not willing to release the 3 sisters but with Persephone's power of convincing – beauty and threat that she'll no longer return to Hades did the trick. Hades was so In love with Persephone that he cannot bear the mere though of her away forever.

The 3 Fates stepped forward the tribunal and told everyone what really happened, from the dreams of Satoshi and Riku (see chapter 3) then to what happened and why the goddess forgot her past. The chanted a spell making a large glow where everyone could see what happened.

_**Fate's Glowing TV (Can't Think of a term (",))**_

_After Chaos soul and Erebus' form dived into oblivion, he held the strangled little goddess in his arms; he was shocked to see the goddess child harmed in his gasp. In truth Erebus was really in love with the child however they are not allowed to touch her until her closed lotus bud birthmark is in full bloom. They formulated a plan of taking the goddess to their realm and lock her up until her lotus bloomed before they could take her._

_Out of nowhere 12 Demi-warriors (half Gods/goddess) tried to snatch the child goddess from Erebus. There was a battle, demi-god warriors were winning but when with a final surge of Chaos' powers another vortex leading to another dimension appeared that was so powerful that even the child goddess was being pulled towards it. Chaos tried to stop the vortex but since it is erupted from his anger and uncontrolled emotion, he failed. He then ceased the girl using Erebus' hand that was only able to grasp her hair. One of the demi Goddess warriors was able to grasp the girl's body. Chaos was so mad that he then sucked the child's memory as the two – the goddess and the female Greek Valkyrie – was sucked into another dimension._

_The memory of the Goddess of Life and rebirth lay in the hands of Chaos in form of a large crystal. He then returned to his realm filled of evil minions then situated the crystal beside his throne"_

_**End of Fate's Glowing TV**_

The faces of the deities were blank, everyone was silent, even Risa.

Takeshi moved forward then cleared his throat

"Allow me to explain everyone, especially to you Risa" He looked at the girl then paused. Seeing that all eyes are on him he spoke.

"When you and the Valkyrie was sucked in the vortex, you were luckily deposited to the mortal world instead of another dimension. You are still a goddess, you still have your powers but you are not complete. You still lack the 2 most important parts of your completion"

"And what was that God Takeshi" Risa finally asked.

"The two are 1. Your Memory – which we need to retrieve from Chaos and…"

Everyone was waiting for the answer

"And what?" Zeus asked

"Her Union with The God of Wind"

"What union?" Risa was now confused because of too much information and from the feeling of being watched.

Everyone turned his or her eyes on the God of Wind; he was seated on the tribunal, being one of the wise and powerful deities.

Satoshi was eyeing the girl standing in the middle of the celestial assembly his voice echoed loud and clear throughout the assembly. He then answered the girl's question

**"An eternal union with me in spirit, mind and most of all be one with me in flesh"**

(A/N: Author blushes then faints because of her own story)

* * *

**Chaos and Erebus**

Chaos is mad; the God of Wind countered his supposed to be plan of making both the human and celestial world to become his, his anger and madness spiked throughout the entire realm. The human form of Erebus didn't even feel the God of Wind's presence. He needed the Virgin Goddess to be tainted by darkness so that she could be his queen, he needed to make sure Erebus would be able to fulfill it for him, Chaos is a spirit of darkness so he needed to bear Erebus who was made flesh to fulfill his evilness. Erebus must at all cost taint the Goddess of life and rebirth to be his. Long before when the goddess was still a child, he fell in love with her.

"My dark prince, you failed in making sure that the pure Goddess will be corrupted by us," Chaos sarcastically said

"But Father, I was so close to doing it when an unknown force threw me off her." Erebus replied, he was taking off his clothes, even though he is an immortal, his face, arms and upper body was covered with burn marks, the flesh was scalding and blisters were forming from it. A rotten stench was emitted from his body.

'_Since I failed as a Human named James Hart, I'll make sure to taint her as a god.'_ Erebus said to himself. He concentrated his powers to heal his wounds but it seemed like it'll take longer than his usual healing, Risa's power is so pure that she was able to burn his immortal body.

He summoned his dark minions; they will plan an attack to the celestial kingdom. Be it the other way around, they must get the goddess even if it means killing all the Gods and Goddesses around her and destroying the human world. The Minions were all appearing in front of chaos and Erebus. They were the outcast on celestial world, they will rule on everything once they got the goddess of life and rebirth. Chaos and Erebus looked at the glowing crystal with a golden light, they turned towards their minions. Chaos the spoke

"Behold the glowing crystal, the memories of your Queen; the queen that is supposed to be our perfection and freedom from being out cast to the Celestial world. Zeus and the deities of Olympus kidnapped your queen." The Minions roared with Anger, Erebus added "Do whatever it takes to destroy the deities and safely bring our queen back to us"

**

* * *

**

**Professor Cromwell's near death experience and the message of hope. **

**An unnatural disaster**

**The savior**

**Message of hope and another chance in life**

AN: See, those who were asking for the death of James but now you should know why he should not die 'Yet'. He will play a vital role in my story – if he would be dead before the climax of the story it wouldn't be fun.

Anyway, thanks a lot to all


	7. Professor

**Behind the Secret ruins**

**By Danavalkyrie**

* * *

AN: It's hard, there are things that are so hard to explain, but right now I'm trying to fix my writing problems, I have the idea in mind, and I'm used to writing scripts for plays and theater presentations then directing them in the way you want it to appear on the screen than writing then describing the stories. I know a lot must have read my fics and might be a bit confused because of the way I explain it. So I apologize for it. Given the chance, I'd love to have someone who drew DN Angel well to draw the scenes and other characters of my story and turn it into a fan series or into a play (",)

Anyway on with the story

**

* * *

**

**The unnatural disaster**

Professor Cromwell is seated comfortably in a plane to Greece. He was seated by the window admiring the view of the afternoon sky and the tiny buildings and ocean far below. He wanted to see his grand daughter, he was tad worried about her, and she suddenly disappeared without any trace. He had told the girl about her past, when she found him alone and bruised. So far the girl even though her past is not good, loved him as a granddaughter would to his grandfather. He shared his knowledge and gave her tasks of handling some of the important positions in his research company. Even as a child, he could see how curious Risa had been and how she could find some things and information that others could not.

He was proud knowing that even they are not related, he raised the girl with all the skills necessary for her to protect herself and survive, He is old, and in the near future, he knew that he had to say goodbye to his cherished grand daughter.

The professor got a bit teary eyed, he remember how touched and how happy he is whenever Risa is with him, he remembered the times he was sick and just one touch from the girl would make him light in the head and he could feel his body being filled with an unknown force making him heal. He remembered the girl 3 years ago got some burn marks because of preparing some breakfast for him but after 2 days her wounds were gone, He would wonder but never question any of it. He knew the girl is special and that is enough for him.

A sudden jerk on the plane was felt; some of the passengers shouted then everyone went quiet. The beautiful scenery by the window was suddenly gone, it was pitch black – no clouds, no sky, no land and even the ocean cannot be seen. The pilots of the plane were worried, an unknown force seemed to pull the plane, they are as confused as the passengers, as they tried to maneuver the plane, the engine jerked again, this time more violent shakes and cries of some of the female passengers could be heard. In front of the cockpit, the pilots saw a circle amidst the blackness around them, the circle emitted different swivel of colors around it and another black spiral vortex in the center – A black hole.

From afar, one (readers) can see the plane nose diving towards the ocean and just 10 feet before the surface of the water, a black swirling line could be seen pulling the plane downwards towards its hole. Then lightning and other ethereal glows were seen like display of fireworks in the sky. A ring of light formed from the sky, and the deities of Olympus descended.

**

* * *

**

After the celestial assembly, the fate's eyes suddenly glow. They spoke that there is an imbalance in the mortal world, an ominous accident that is not written in their Life book. Their eyes glowed again showing the plane and the passengers being shrouded in dark aura. As the images showed the faces of the passengers, Risa saw the man who according to Takeshi saved her when she was transported to the mortal world. Her worry grew as Minions started coming out of the black hole

Zeus ordered the Gods and Goddesses to assist the crew and the passengers; it is not yet their time to leave the mortal plane. They all knew that Chaos is behind this since Risa's birthmark was now in full bloom. And the dark king must be aware that one of the old man inside that plane is important to the Goddess of life and rebirth. Zeus ordered Riku and Daisuke to stay behind; it'll be very dangerous for Riku to fight now since she is pregnant. The two agreed then settled to wait for the return of the others, the Fates then walked towards the 2 deities so that they could also watch what was happening down the mortal plane using their glowing ball.

The professor closed his eyes as he felt the plane crash into the ocean. He felt no regrets; he knew she would be fine even if he die. Or if she might be dead, he knew in the spirit plane she would welcome him with open arms and his only family would be complete again. A bright light made him feel warm, he opened his eyes and saw that he was floating and from the Horizon, a few feet away from him a glowing Risa floating in the sky with the clouds on her feet, behind her is another person with silvery and white wings spread out as the man hugs his grand daughter from behind. The old man questioned himself _'Am I dead?'_

Risa shouted in horror, behind her grandfather another vortex opened, there, they saw ugly and devil like minions appear, they captured the old man and they tried pulling him into the vortex with them as they saw the Goddess plunge towards them. The perfect trap according to Chaos, they know that the girl's heart is soft when it comes to her grandfather. The situation would be easy bait for them for when one is scared or worried, any person would have the tendency to avoid all rational thoughts just to save someone that is important in their lives. Satoshi however, being the clever and wise knew that something like this would happen, he gripped the girl's waist trapping her. A whimper then a sob was heard, it was Risa, "Satoshi, I beg you, please release me."

"Risa, can't you see it's a trap?" Satoshi is a bit irritated now as the girl now violently struggled in his arms.

"I need to save Grandpa!" She shouted at him tears and anger evident in her aura.

Artemis saw the girl struggled from Satoshi's arms and was finally freed from the God to dive down towards the ocean. Satoshi flew down as well to get the girl, she should not fall for the trap, and He saw the other minions waiting for her near the vortex. The water deities Zeus and the other deities saw what was happening, in their hands were the other passengers and crew of the planes asleep in fetus-like position and encircled into bright glowing lights. They watched in horror as she fall – slow motion like movie in their eyes.

Artemis then spoke, her voice echoing around the entire area.

"Father of the Deities of Light, forgive me, I know this is not yet the night of the churning of the seas but the Goddess must now wake up."

Satoshi knew what he should do next. From Mid air, Artemis flew with Zeus' lightning assisting her flight down towards the oceans. As her body touched Poseidon's watery realm, the water deities greeted the moon goddess as they clad her with the treasures of the sea. She then flew back up to meet the falling girl and she cradled her like an infant child, her clothes of the sea and sky mixed together creating a blinding light to surrounding Artemis and the goddess of Life. A surge of unknown force jolted into Risa's body. Her eyes glowed white and she felt breathless from the strong pulse inside her body. Satoshi meet the elder deity who holds his destined wife in her arms. As Artemis and Satoshi formed a straight line in mid air, Artemis released the goddess from her arms, she spun her a protective light encircling her sleeping form just like the passengers. Satoshi opened his arms, upon touching the glowing sphere; the goddess was deposited safely in his arms. He held her in a gentle embrace and spoke "Wake up my beloved Goddess of Life and rebirth". As her eyes opened and focus, Satoshi tilted her chin and smiled down at her, he gently lowered his head to meet her waiting lips. As their lips touched, a temporary seal of completion was bestowed upon her thus altering her birthmark. Her fully bloomed lotus flower now had one wing on the left side. The two held hands and dove down gracefully towards vortex where her grandfather was slowly being sucked.

**

* * *

**

The two deities flew down towards the vortex, Risa's light pulverized some of the lesser minions while Satoshi used his winds to clear her path. They were now near her grandfather when Erebus ascended from the vortex. Gripping the old man's neck

"My, My, look what we have here." Erebus sneered

"James?" Risa shouted, her anger spiked her power. "Release my Grandfather!"

"Still feisty, aren't we? By the way, James is my human form. If only it will not be a violation for touching a child, I would have done that way back 15 years ago when we met each other in the mortal world" Erebus playfully said. "I wonder if you will still be that way once I made you my queen and a wife in bed."

"You will never have her, She is mine even before she was born!" Satoshi moved in front of Risa.

"Silly boy, I will kill you and everyone who will stand in my way then I will alter her mark".

Erebus then charged towards Satoshi, He threw him black dagger like crystals. Satoshi on the other hand drew his sword of wind and Ice and countered the attacks of the evil prince. The Wind god looked at Risa and communicated his plan with her via telepathy, the goddess agreed and as Satoshi Lured Erebus out of the Vortex Risa plunges towards the vortex, her light killed the minions that held her grandfather, The other deities used their combined powers to close the vortex as Risa flew up with her grandfather in her arms, the deities were countered by Chaos making other black holes around the vortex so that the deities will not be able to move towards Risa. Erebus saw the goddess was able to save the strangled old man, he threw a number of sharp crystals at Satoshi delaying the god's movement, and then he flew straight to the goddess. Risa panicked as she saw Erebus in front of her, as she moved to the either sides, she saw the place was filled with black holes making her escape harder.

"I love you Risa" Erebus shouted. "Come with me and I will return your grandfather's life."

The dark prince saw Risa's defiant eyes. And heard her words.

"If you love me, how come you violated me back at the ruins?"

"You didn't even give me a chance, and I am so in love with you that the only way I could think of to have you is by taking you with force" Erebus tried to persuade the goddess.

"If you come with me and be my queen, I will give you everything you want and whatever makes you happy will be yours."

The darkness was slowly surrounding her, her grandfather still in her arms. She heard a voice and as she looked up, she saw the injured god of wind clutching his right arm. He summoned the winds to help Risa fly up much faster; the vortex is pulling the goddess' power.

"NO!" a shout from Erebus was heard as Risa summoned her powers and joined the safety of Satoshi's winds. Athena flew towards the goddess whose powers are slowly diminishing to take the old man from Risa's arms. Satoshi seeing she is now 15 feet towards him opened his arms to welcome his tired future wife. Risa's glow is slowly getting duller. Erebus was able to catch on her speed as the vortex feeds him the power that they sucked from the goddess. Satoshi saw Erebus closing in to Risa. He flew faster towards her even though the pain from his wounded arm becomes evident. Satoshi was able to grasp her waist while Risa embraced the god. As they flew upwards they heard a manic laugh and saw that Erebus is gripping her ankle.

"I won't let you get away! You're mine! Mine only!" Erebus laughed hysterically. Satoshi felt Risa's embrace on him tightened. She whispered in his ears as fear sets in her "Please don't let go of me"

The wind God nodded, he pulled her body as close to him as possible. He flapped his wings much harder as he pulled them up, including Erebus towards the other deities. Ares and Takeshi pulled their swords and flew towards Erebus. Chaos saw that his son will be killed, he close the other black holes and used his power to transport Erebus back to their realm as he entered the nearest vortex.

Some of the deities returned to Olympus while Athena, Ares, Hades, Takeshi and Artemis stayed; they were on a cliff looking at the goddess as she cradled on her lap the man who raised her with care and love. She gently shook the old man but got no response. She reached for his neck and checked for the pulse, she found it and felt that it was too weak. "He is dying." Takeshi spoke.

"Risa" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at Satoshi, her eyes pleading.

"Please, Satoshi, lend me your powers so that I could save him."

"We'll help" Athena said.

"We knew you're tired" Artemis added while the others agreed. They circled around Risa and her grandfather while Satoshi knelt beside her. She closed her eyes and let the powers of the gods and goddesses fill her body, she channeled her consciousness to the pale old man and an orange glow started to fill the old man's body. Cromwell opened his eyes and saw the beautiful smile of his grand daughter. "Am I in heaven dear child?" He caressed her left cheek.

"No grand pa, you're alive and wonderful like you were before."

"Silly girl." Her grandfather laughed, the goddess assisted the old man as he stand up. "Where have you been by the way and who are these people, most especially this man?" he asked with a smile then he points at Satoshi.

Risa blushed and started telling the old man everything she had seen and heard during the assembly. She also introduced the other gods and goddesses to the mortal man. The old man told her as well of the situation of why he is in Greece.

"I am honored to finally meet the God of Wind and the deities as well."

"Thank you, I'm happy to meet the man who raised my destined wife" Satoshi smiled. Risa on the other hand felt a bit hurt. She keeps hearing at the assembly and from Satoshi's mouth that she is the God of Wind's destined wife.

A dreadful feeling covered her heart, _'what if he is just fulfilling the destiny, and will he love me? I don't want to be with someone who doesn't.'_ Her thoughts however did not escape Satoshi's mind; they are now mentally and spiritually joined so Satoshi can read and feel her thoughts and emotions. And once the union is completed, Risa will be able to feel his thoughts and emotions as well. He'll make sure to tell her the truth once they got back to Olympus.

"Pleased to meet you Professor Cromwell. I am the God of the dead and Underworld"

"Hades, I think." Professor bowed down at the god of death. The god smiled and continued, "I've prepared the best and peaceful place for you in the land of the dead. All souls go there once their mortal existence is over. You have been very kind and loving towards our lost goddess so in return, we will take care of you in the astral plane, Risa would still be able to visit you on my realm when the right time comes."

"Thank you God Hades, I'll look forward to my death few years from now." The old man smiled.

"By the way Grandpa, I need you to survive well in the mortal world, If you need me, just pray to me and I will hear you. Our hearts are eventually linked in time since you found me. I'll make sure to watch over you from the heavens." Risa kissed her grandfather's cheek. The old man hugged her and spoke "I will never worry, I knew you're in good hands."

"Grandpa, will you please be the one to speak to others about peace and preservation of life? Even if other people would not believe, I will protect you."

"I will Risa," The old man said.

The immortals bade their goodbye to the old man; the clouds surrounded the deities as they disappear from the sky.

Professor Cromwell started walking down the direction of the road and when he was nearing towards the large tree near the road, he saw another person.

"Samantha?"

* * *

AN: Ok will stop here, to those who PM me about SatoRisa scenes, it'll be in the next chapter.**Preview of next chapter: Sound of calm breeze**

**-What matters to me**

**-Samantha**

**-The kiss**


	8. The sound of calm breeze

**Behind the Secret Ruins**

By Danavalkyrie

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sound of calm breeze (before a storm)**

To Aline, safirelupe and 8 others who have kept on filling my mailbox for updates -: Happy now, I updated finally after your and others emailed a hundred times, PM and argh my hands miraculously moved on it's own! Hehehe, but hey thanks a lot. I finally got some ideas for the story and mind you guys you are all so good to me that even if I have suffered a major writers block in terms of the supernatural stories, I just want to say – Thank you and I love you all.

By the way, I might be a bit busy since yours truly is currently unemployed and studying for the Mid-August midterm exam, Graduate school exams are different from college exams so I have to burn my eyebrows in 4 THICK hardbound Psychology books to pass the exams.

* * *

**What matters to me**

Satoshi flew back to mount Olympus, the sleeping goddess in his arms, and he could feel her breath on the nook of his neck. She felt so right in his arms, small, fragile yet strong and kind hearted.

Some thoughts still lingered in his mind. Though the first part of the bonding was made, still it will never be complete unless all of the goddess's memories were complete. He will call on other Gods and Valkyries to prepare for an all out war to get back Risa's memories and to seal Chaos, Erebus and his minions to the lowest pits of Hades where all would consider as a point of no return.

The kingdom of Chaos is known to be full of traps and they must plan everything first before attacking or else they will loose important people. Not just that, but the upcoming war will reflect on the mortal plane as well. He will contact the fairies, masters and guides the lead the path for humans to follow or else the humans might be attracted by Chaos' powers and in turn be used as minions against the deities too.

The Gods, the Valkyries and all the half deities like Hercules will be the first line of defense, they will be the ones who will attack the kingdom of Chaos and secure Risa's memories. He is still debating whether he would leave Risa under the care of Athena and Artemis or if they have to bring her with them since once her memories are complete, Chaos and all his minions have no match to Risa's light.

Satoshi settled Risa on his bed; he lay down beside the sleeping goddess and frowned. Later on he will be sharing his bed with her once the bonding is completed. He closed his eyes then sighed, he contemplated about a life after bonding. Yes he knew her since they were little but her memories are not complete yet. He opened his eyes and looked at her. Sure she is beautiful, her personality is an enigma to him, and what will she be like on their first night together? He remembered Takeshi.

_He was resting as the Sun God returned from his duty. Takeshi's face seems to light up more brilliantly than the usual. A bit puzzled, the winged one approached the god._

"_I know what you will ask." The sun god beamed him his brightest smile. A smile where a human woman would melt into a love puddle while for human males might mean to burn literally._

_Satoshi found himself being pulled by Takeshi into a secluded part in the gardens of Olympus. The sun god opened his palm to show something, about the sun god and his priestess that made the winged one blush._

_Takeshi closed his palm and laughed out loud at the winged god's face – all red while wings flapping like wanting to escape._

"_You should try it Satoshi, it's fun. Especially when she screamed my name, it makes me want to…" Takeshi was cut off_

"_Well, I'll wait for the destined one to come since we will have all eternity to do that."_

"_What a righteous lad you are, well, I would know everything anyway," Takeshi laughed again; he knew that the winged God is strict in terms of 'private stuff'_

_The sun god walked away to rest, leaving a still red winged god who had just left to do productive work, paper works in the celestial tribunal with the elders to keep his mind off the corruption shown by the Sun god._

His thoughts carried him to situations like how they would raise their children, they will be powerful according to the prophecies and that they will have 4 children that need utmost guidance so that they will not use their powers in inappropriate ways.

A small giggle pulled him out of his thoughts. He found himself so close and face to face with the goddess that occupied his thoughts. He just remembered that they are now half bounded to each other, he can read her thoughts but she can feel his emotions, once the bond is complete they will both read and feel each other's thoughts and emotions for all eternity.

* * *

**Samantha**

Samantha showed herself to the professor. She walked towards the old man and smiled.

"How do you know I am here?" he asked the girl.

"Luck maybe?" She answered then added "or maybe not."

The old man eyed her; the usual bubbly front of the woman in front of him was gone. In front of him is a lady whose red hair swaying ominously in the wind an whose dark green eyes seemed to bid war every time she is serious. The professor looked deeply into her eyes and felt like he had been sucked into those orbs.

Samantha looked at Cromwell, her plans must not be ruined, and no matter what happened she will still do the task given to her. She smiled, her thought wandering to her past.

A Valkyrie never feared anything, they are the warriors destined to show the male species, human or immortal that they are not just sissies who cannot protect and serve, they are much more even powerful than men. They have the power to seduce then kill like a female praying mantis.

That is what they are in the heavens but here on earth? Well she is s till a Valkyrie in Human form, much like James. However powerful he might be, he wasn't able to detect her masked powers. Every now and then she needs to generate her powers so that she could watch for the safety of the little goddess.

'She was about to approach the little goddess by the fountain when a strong aura was felt. She just kept watching from a far. An old but a bright aura of a man approached the goddess and eventually in turn was able to raise the Goddess in a normal and happy way, not until Erebus appeared. Seems to her that she is not the only one looking out for the goddess as she grows into a wise and caring woman. She must protect the lady from the clutches of Chaos so she took on the form of a woman named Samantha and from then on was able to protect the goddess everywhere.'

Samantha followed the old man; she is debating if she would tell and show the old man her true form, since he had seen the other deities. However she decided it is still not the time yet to show him her true self. For now she will protect the old man so that he can fulfill his promise to the goddess.

Samantha sensed a strong surge of power approaching her; invisible to the old man, Hermes and Iris; the two gods that are messengers to all deities and man, above earth, below earth and the human world since they are the only deities that can travel even in the underworld; approached her bearing the message from the Winged God. Hermes opened his palm and a ball of light glowed showing the Valkyrie the message. In three days she will have to return to Olympus again for the main assembly and to discuss about the upcoming war with Chaos.

* * *

**The kiss**

**AN: Thanks to SafireLupe for some ideas for Kiss.**

She looked at him with questioning eyes as she remembered the past; little by little it dawned on her, maybe it was really meant to happen. Maybe … just maybe…she could only hope.

His eyes bore into hers as he fought to find the right words, he had just realized that ever since they flew back to Olympus, he had been absentmindedly staring at her, his mind forming plans about their attack to Chaos, contemplating about spending his eternal life with the goddess in his arms, to the powerful celestial children that he will create and raise with Risa.

It was a tense moment, they have been staring at each other, and no one dared to back out. She flushed red and heat radiated from her due to nervousness, the beating of her heart faster upon seeing his actions. He tilted his head towards her to close the gap between their faces, so that he can kiss her.

Slowly their eyes closed, their warm heated breath mingling with each other. He felt her hands on his cheeks as he pulled her closer to him. Their lips, nearer and nearer when

"Ahem!" A male voice interrupted their sweet interlude. Satoshi opened his eyes and saw the sun god smiling innocently at them and standing right at the foot of his bed.

"What is it Takeshi, and who gave you permission to enter my quarters?" Satoshi was irritated now.

"Well, you two may kiss after the meeting, Zeus was the one who gave me permission to enter since he wants to call on everyone to assess about the situation that transpired earlier in the human world."

Risa sat up from the bed followed by an irritated blue haired God. Takeshi motioned for Risa to exit first the room with the policy of ladies first then he turned to sweetly smile and wink at the irritated god who walked past him.

* * *

**Next chapter: The heated discussion**

Like it? Hate it? Thanks for reading and God bless everyone (",)


	9. The Heated Discussion

**Behind the Secret Ruins **

**By Danavalkyrie**

* * *

AN: Back here again. How's everyone?

Sorry for the delay, some issues at work but never mind that since I am Excessively happy with the outcome of my grades, passed with more than flying colors but dazzling flying colors (you know what that means, right)

* * *

**Chapter 9: The heated discussion**

* * *

The winds were flowing in different directions, here and there Gods, Goddesses, Valkyries, heavenly warriors, elementals and faeries, all gathered up in front of the mighty Zeus.

The entire assembly shone with ethereal lights as the deities – both highest to lowest emanate beautiful glows in their immortal aura. It was the divinity of the heavens that if any ordinary humans would see – would turn them to ashes.

Satoshi followed by Daisuke stepped up to the tribunal since they are one of the powerful deities in the entire Olympus. Risa walked towards her twin sister and held hands with Riku.

Fires surrounded the middle of the tribunal and few Valkyries appeared. As Risa was looking on to the other valkyries, She saw someone who strangely looked like Samantha.

The red haired Valkyrie felt someone looking at her. So she send some glances towards the location of the heavenly aura she had felt.

'_She really looked like Samantha'_ Risa said to herself. Satoshi glanced towards the direction of Risa's thoughts. He saw the red haired Valkyrie.

Samantha finally made eye contact to the Goddess. She glared at Risa, which made the heart goddess furrow her brows. When the red-haired demi goddess saw the facial expressions of Risa, she smiled and struck her tongue at the goddess.

Risa couldn't believe it – it was Samantha! Only Samantha could pull of that kind of irritating trick. The heart goddess was about to walk towards the Valkyrie then was halted when Satoshi spoke.

"We are gathered here today to start discussing about the current imbalance on the cosmos" His mighty voice spoke. He motioned for the valkyries led by Samantha to speak to everyone about their observations and reports about the activities on Earth.

Freya Valkyrie spoke first, "Everyone, the status on Earth needs major attention, since Chaos and his minions are now active, we have to deploy more warriors to make sure the remaining pure hearted humans are protected."

Freya opened a ball of light where everyone present at the tribunal would see the images at the center of the ball. Inside the ball, Chaos' minions were attacking the souls of humans; they are destroying their hearts so that they will soon be turned into one of their puppets. Each of these dark stained humans would spread their errors on humanity infecting first their family then friends and they spread like virus by the day. On some parts of the world, Deities were trying their best to keep the darkness sustained so that the other will not be tainted. Everyone on the tribunal could see the pained expressions and weariness in the faces of the deities and their priests and priestesses.

Zeus was the first one to speak as the glow from Freya vanished.

"Are there any other means that we could restore the balance of the cosmos?"

Every one looked at him and began murmuring about plans. A serene voice spoke that stopped the others from talking to look at the source.

Beside Hades is the queen of the underworld – Persephone.

"The only way the balance could be restored if we will be able to abolish Chaos' realm and retrieve the memories and soul of Goddess Risa."

"But how can we do that, Lady Persephone? It is easier said than done" Asked Pan, the God of Nature.

Daisuke this time spoke, "If we will not risk our powers and let the imbalance manipulate the entire course of the cosmos, we might as well be all dead."

The entire celestial tribunal grew quiet. A small ache clenched in Satoshi's heart, he was hurting inside, he felt vulnerable – he knew it was Risa's.

"It's not your Fault" Satoshi said in a commanding voice. Everyone turned to look at Risa whose eyes were glistening with tears.

"If only my heart and memories were not stolen, everything should have been in their proper places" Risa spoke.

Demeter approached the girl and hugged her, "Now, now dear child, don't blame yourself. Everyone here will do their very best to retrieve your heart and soul and everything will be back to normal"

Athena spoke to everyone, "We don't have any other choice but to destroy Chaos once and for all, we have to formulate a battle plan. I know all of us are scared as we might loose the lives of our warriors but it is a sacrifice that we must make to stop the darkness and restore the balance. Everyone willing to fight step forward."

All 12 Head valkyries, which includes Freya and Samantha and their 12 platoons of 1200, stepped forward. The 999,999,999 male warrior deities stepped forward including the Winged unicorns and Warrior centaurs.

The other low class till the highest of the Gods also stepped forward. The remaining Goddesses and fairies will act as spies and nourish and heal the fallen Celestial warriors during the war. Everything was set up and from the tribunal, and then Satoshi stood up and spoke in a commanding voice.

"I will lead this war in honor of my Wife."

Takeshi spoke, "Wife you say wind lad? The bond is not yet complete?"

Satoshi nodded as his eyes were kept towards the Beautiful Goddess at the back of the assembly.

"Complete or not complete, for me she is my wife."

* * *

**The day before the War**

On his way to his chambers and even during the planning for the war, he could feel her emotions; he tried to control the emotions coming from his other half, His footsteps a bit quiet as he neared the room of their bedroom.

Risa was standing by the window of the bedroom when Satoshi returned from the Battle meeting. She tried hard to be strong for she knew that Satoshi could feel her emotions and thoughts. She's scared of the War, she's scared of loosing her friends and warriors but she knew they have no other options.

Satoshi opened the door and saw his wife looking out towards the heavenly gardens by the window; she was so engrossed with her own thoughts and emotions that she was not able to sense her husband, not until a strong but gentle arms circled her waist.

She was surprised at first but then started to relax from his embrace, she closed her eyes and felt his lips slowly nipping at her neck to calm her.

"I know you are scared"

"I don't want to loose you and the others" She said, she turned to look at Satoshi. His mighty wings spread out as she studied his appearance.

"You are so beautiful," She said in low voice as she looked at his eyes.

He smiled upon her as he cupped her face, "So are you my dear wife, I'll return your heart and light, the final act is in you for when you are complete and our eternal bond is sealed, you are the one who will keep the balance. I will fight for you Risa."

His words wiped out all the doubts and fears in her heart, she trust the God in front of her, he added "No matted how wounded I will be from the battle, I will return to you."

This time, tears fell from her eyes. Although a bit shy and hesitant she cupped his face and pulled him down towards her and he complied to her shy invitation.

Both of them glad that No one disturbed their kiss.

Before dawn Satoshi woke up, beside him Risa asleep covered by warm blankets made of unearthly silk. _Soft, just like her skin beneath my fingers. _

The night they have spent together was memorable. They shared kisses like there will be no tomorrow, she gave him her heart and he gladly took it into his soul. She became a part of him.

He never knew that one day he would finally fall in love like what Takeshi had said prior to meeting the Goddess at his Temple.

He left without even saying goodbye to her, but in-between their kisses last night, he assured her that he will return to her with her light in his hands and they will finally complete their bond for Eternity.

As he flew up to head towards the assembly where the warriors would be, Risa woke up; she wanted to snuggle at the warmth he was giving off but as she opened her eyes, she felt empty. She stood up right away with only a thin blanket covering her naked body and scanned Satoshi's abode. She panicked when she found no trace of him.

_He left_

_He left me, without even saying goodbye_.

Tears started to fall again; she knew that this is the day the war against darkness would start. She ran out of his palace not minding the surprised stares of the other deities. She ran as fast as she could, she knew that upon the first light, every warrior including the leaders would embark towards Chaos' realm.

Her time to reach him is running out.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Start of War and Painful Sacrifices**

That's all for now, I know this chapter lacks the luster that everyone is looking for, I'll make sure the next chapter is longer for all of you.


	10. The start of War

**Behind the secret ruins**

By Danavalkyrie

Chapter 10:

AN: Hi Guys, it's been a while. I'm so sorry for the delay, I'm done with my school, and I am back reviewing my previous stories and will try to really write something. (It's difficult for a while since I have other things (like studies, work and practice) to attend to.

But here's the promised war arc of the story.

* * *

_OMEN_

_Something that is about to happen_

_OMINOUS_

_A threatening and unfavorable omen_

* * *

In a place in Europe

* * *

"Repent! The end is very near!" cried a blind man in front of a subway station. People around him just looked and went on their way. An 8-year-old boy stopped, he looked at the blind man with questioning eyes and interest.

"Mister, what are you saying?" His small voice asked.

The old man followed the direction of the voice and moved to kneel in front of the child. With shaky hands, the blind man spoke with fear, "They are coming, I can feel them, and they are very near!"

"Who and what is coming mister?" the small voice again.

But before the blind man could answer the entire sky was suddenly shrouded in darkness, the ground shook violently. Minions of darkness emerged from below while on the dark sky, a blinding light exploded, the gods, goddesses and the divine warriors descended.

**The mortal world is their battleground.**

* * *

Time suddenly stood still in the mortal world, Chronos, the god of time decided to stop it's move so as to spare the mortals an accelerated death. With the help of Morpheus, they stopped time and let the mortals sleep and use their dreams to let them continue in their own worlds and daily practices, oblivious to the war in their own plane.

The first and third platoon of valkyries that holds the speed of light descended in a flash, killing 1/4th of the entire dark army. But in the wake of the death of the dark side, new small minions emerged from their dead bodies, small leprechaun looking creatures and slimy creatures that emits ghostly sounds of terror.

The beings of light stood still, Saehara in his all glory put up his hand and summoned the other suns, as the other suns became visible to the sky, heat started permeating on the grounds. Unfortunately, Athena hit him on the head.

"What the?" The sun god was angry, his face softened when he saw the angry yet spirited goddess.

"Stupid god!" Green eyes darted with hatred, "Are you trying to kill the mortals?"

"Milady, I just wanted to fry the dark minions. Plus Juturna the goddess of the springs will assist me in making sure that the mortals will not die." Saehara winked at the giggling young water goddess.

Another hit on the head was given to the sun god, "You womanizing god!" and with those words; Athena left the god and the younger goddess.

"Don't worry my fair Athena, I will woo you too so don't be jealous."

* * *

Satoshi and Daisuke descended from the sky, the latter, being the right hand general of the winged one assessed the area. Of course, they can only see the dark minions but not the leaders of the evil side. The evil lord is very coward to put on a fair fight with the beings of the light.

"Valkyries!" Satoshi shouted, everyone looked up to the winged god, "Secure the vortex that leads to the dark realm. I will force my way in!"

The valkyries moved, the other higher gods and goddesses formed a secured path for Satoshi. Daisuke followed his best friend as they slowly fly towards the vortex. The other minions saw that the gods were now forcing their way towards the entrance to the dark world.

Back in the heavens, Risa waited in agony, the celestial sphere shows the current situation of the war in the mortal plane. She wondered why someone like her, whom most of the gods and goddesses look up to as a very powerful being ended up powerless at a time like this. Her heart raced with pain as she saw the faces of those who were fighting for her – to free her memory – to heal the world.

She saw the man – no – the god she fell in love with forcing his way, fighting for her despite the attacks he receive from the evil ones, rushed with great speed down to the dark vortex.

Her heart raced double time when the sphere showed a glowing crystal – her power and memories encased in the hands of the sinister Chaos, his evil aura surrounding the place and trying to taint the light in his hands.

* * *

AN: I have to stop here for now, I will finish the story, this chapter is short but I've prepared a darker chapter between Erebus and Satoshi.


End file.
